Different Houses, Same Pranksters: A Fred and George Tribute
by Kage Nightray
Summary: Imagine, if you will, that our beloved twins were sorted into different houses. This is a look into how their lives may have been had this occurred. Written in honor of their 37th birthday.


**AN: Hey guys! For anyone who still follows Silent Wolf, I am pleased to say that that is my project for the month. My goal is to write 50,000 words for the Silent Wolf universe over the course of April. The goal will, of course, to have a new chapter up each day; however, there will most likely be days where the part that I write won't be posted for a while because not enough of the universe has been revealed for that to be published.**

**Until I start that, I hope you all will enjoy this tribute to Fred and George in honor of their birthday today!**

* * *

_George Weasley was a kind, gentle child. Where his twin was loud and loved pranking, he preferred being quiet and helping others. That was not to say that he didn't enjoy pranks, rather on the contrary. He loved pranks, he just loved helping people more. It was this trait, he supposed, that led to him being sorted into Hufflepuff. He didn't mind, though, not really. As his twin boisterously pointed out after the Welcoming Feast, it opened up a world of new possibilities for pranks that they had never considered before, having always assumed they would be in the same house._

_As an example, let us look into a typical weekday in their first year at Hogwarts._

* * *

George would wake up and be temporarily confused by the red and gold room decorations. After a moment, he would remember that he and Fred had decided to switch places for the day. An easy enough task, the two had spent years practicing the others mannerisms so as to confuse their mother. So George would get out of bed, laugh at Lee Jordan's jokes as the two got ready, and walk with him down the stairs. There Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet would join the two for the journey to the Great Hall for breakfast. Fred would join them at the Gryffindor table, pretending to be George, and George would have to stifle his laughter at his twin's attempts to be quieter and more polite.

After breakfast, George would follow Lee Jordan, Angelina, and Alicia to their first class of the day - usually, Potions. Fred had yet to attend a single Potions class, leaving George to do all of the work twice. In return, Fred went to all of George's History of Magic and Astronomy classes, also doing all of the work for those classes twice.

During these morning classes, George would make a couple Slytherins' cauldrons explode, losing points for Gryffindor. Fred, meanwhile, had a little more variety in the timing and nature of his pranks - one day he might set off fireworks in class, another he might slip something in Professor McGonagall's drink that would turn her hair bright pink. While posing as George, he even had days where he wouldn't cause any disruptions at all - in an attempt to not ruin his twin's reputation. Fred was very good at planning his pranks with a particular audience in mind - there would always be one person in particular that he would try to cheer up, simply because that was what George would do.

* * *

_A little known difference between them was how they felt about sleep - Fred could easily function off two or three hours of sleep, while George was an absolute disaster if he didn't get at least ten. This was one of the trickier details to work around when they switched places for the night - Fred's roommates would be suspicious if George went to bed before midnight, and George's roommates would be suspicious if he was still awake past ten. To work around this, on the nights Fred was in his own room, he started closing the curtains around his bed early, while still making enough noise that his roommates knew he was still awake. That way, when George impersonated Fred for a night, he just had to leave out an experiment that would make noise every so often, giving Fred's roommates the impression that he was still awake. Fred also quickly learned silencing spells so that he could stay up until odd hours without George's roommates getting suspicious._

* * *

After morning classes, the pair would reunite for lunch, usually taking this meal at the Hufflepuff table. After they finished eating, they would head for an unoccupied loo where they could switch back into their own clothing and give each other a summary of important details of their mornings. They would then continue on as normal for the rest of the day, no one having any idea that the twin that joined them after lunch was different than the twin they had spent the morning with.


End file.
